User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Nita Flores
Nita Flores is a genius, mastermind, and awakened inversic. Between the events of her youth, and wanting to live her life comfortably, Nita came to become the “Queen of Secrets”, there isn’t much she doesn’t know about the ongoings of humanity, and she uses that powerful knowledge as assurance for her peace of mind. Nita is a true neutral, only doing what nets her the greatest gain in money, comfort, and security of it. Appearance Nita has long black hair, tied into an over-the-shoulder ponytail with a black tie. Nita wears a white nightgown-dress all the time, along with her dark grey throw, and black thighhighs. Personality Power? Territory? Politics? Psychopathic satisfaction? Revenge? Glory? They're beneath Nita. At her core, Nita wants a life of comfort, luxury, truth, and peace of mind. She wants nothing more than the assurance that the world around her is all it claims to be, and to live in comfort and luxury. After the events in her youth that lead her into her path, Nita will do everything in her power to bring into the light all secrets and deceitful behaviour around her, or in area of importance to her. Nita is general relaxed, and lives relaxing. She spends her days in her mansion, almost watching the world go by in comfort, gathering the secrets of the world. Nita is a true neutral. She has no particularly strong feelings toward good or evil, lawful or chaotic. She does what’s best for her comfort, luxury, and peace of mind, and security of it, no matter what that is. However, Nita has an irrational anger, a hatred of being lied to. If she finds out someone has lied to her, she flips into anger to the point of killing the one who lied to her without hesitation, and maybe one of two others along the way. This uncontrollable point in her life has set her back at times, and has even been exploited in an attempt to weaken her position. Nita is a cruel individual with unfathomable intellect, sardonic wit, and dark humour. She possess a very calm, calculating, civilised and refined demeanour, using very polite, regal, eloquent language. She moves with the grace of royalty, and is known for her beauty, which she will use as a method of control in of itself when she needs to. Nita is not afraid of objectifying her own body during meetings, using her figure to tease and toy with those she meets, manipulating them through their sexual desires, while at the same time playing games of logic and wit with them. A genius known as the “Queen of Secrets”. Nita has spent approximately 350 years observing the incredibly deep connections and activities of the world and those who run it, gathering secrets. She's able to easily keep up with world events. She knows everything about everybody in all the governments of the world, and how they all interplay with each other, as if they were her closest friends. She knows everything about the cultures and mindsets of every country, as well as their political and military strategies, and economic situations, and how they all interplay with each other. She can accurately gauge how the public will react to the choices of their government, and how that will effect the government in the future, and even as far as how each member of the government will react, and what choices they will likely make based on that as individuals. She takes this genius with her to the underworld, and once she's set her mind on something, that something will happen, and everyone stopping her will die trying. By studying all aspects of individuals and nations, and adding to that her incredible knowledge of science and mathematics, she can gain an insight into people, nations, and the world as a whole that grants her a level of prediction that's precognitive, and she has been shown to work this mental prowess as far as a decade into the future so far. Nita also does good as much as bad. Donating to charities, funding research, fund raisers, saving people and more. While she doesn't appreciate the limelight or attention, the other factors, such as trust and connections, wealth and comfort, attract her to doing them. Nita runs everything like clockwork. Whenever she’s plotting a scheme, she’ll hire multiple people or groups to do separate parts of the plot, without letting them know why or who the others are. She organises thing is such a way they don’t even need to know, as often she’ll get one party to kill the one before them. And like clockwork, it runs smoothly, and leaves no connections or trials behind for anybody to follow. Nita herself will just go out and commit crimes, because she knows she can absolutely avoid being caught. Nita's power leaves Lumi unable to tackle the problem of Nita directly, and is left only the option of "playing games" with her, in order to disrupt her operations. People often wonder why Nita doesn't just take over the world completely, since she's in a position to be able to. Lumi thinks that Nita must be having more fun as things are now. Her blindness and impaired touch (on her left side) can cause obstacles, especially while visiting places she hasn't been to before. Even though Nita has come to learn to use echolocation, she can't ever know the appearance of those around her, and must rely on others to remember them for her; although she does remember their sounds and scents. She is unable to perceive visual details of situations, and again, relies on others to spot and remember them. She has trained her other senses to compensate as much as they can, but it can hold her back at times. Just not enough to quash her authority and presence. Because of her blindness, she is understandably very meticulous about the organisation of her mansion, and the positions of everything in it. An example of this vulnerability came by in a rather humble situation. Her local corner retail store, which she enjoys shopping at by herself, changed its floor plan around after a few years. When Nita went to grab a food product from a shelf, it was something entirely different, and she did, in fact, begin to panic a little. Outside of her blindness, the constant battle her body is doing, regenerating itself against the constantly damaging forces of inversics, leaves her physically weak compared to other super mutants. It also often leaves her ill for a day or two in a state of health less than desirable. Her disinterest in the happenings of the world, and shaky health means she rarely ever leaves her mansion, as unlikely as it might be in the periods she'd be away for, she'd rather not collapse in weakness, or cough up blood in the sight of those she's meeting. Because of her health, she's always followed by another, wherever she goes. Background - UNDERGOING REWORK Powers Nita is an awakened inversic- an inversic who has removed their limits and gained power, capability, and potential way beyond what's "normally" possible. Normally, an inversic at full power can only warp reality through manipulating the the laws of physics and the laws of inversics, at a scale of that between 500-750 AU (depending on the psychic's mind). This is known as the "Absolute Limit" of inversics. But after removing that limit, Nita's power has grown beyond belief, as the power of all awakened. Nita is an EX1 Category psychic, capable of manipulating the laws of physics and inversics at a level that lets her basically ignore physics entirely, and even make her own laws up. She's even able to dabble in the conceptual, and further still the logic of creation. Although neither of the last to capabilities are to any great extent. The scope of her power has evolved from lying somewhere between 500-750 AU, to between entire galaxies to entire galaxy clusters. In addition to this, both her intellect and physical and psionic strength can increase and grow continuously without hitting any limit. Hiding and Concealment During her lifetime, and due to her power, Nita has focused on control of her power, and concealing herself from the world around her to provide better security of her way of life. Her crown jewel power is by far “'Selective Status Concealment'”. *Selective Status Concealment - Functioning via altering logic, this allows her to conceal any aspect of herself from everything/anything else around her selectively, making that aspect of her completely undetectable, and unable to be interacted with by that which she hides it from. It's through this power that she conceals her inversics from others, allowing her to touch them without repercussions. Wealth Nita has amassed so much Golden Rule Trivia *The fantastic image was draw by Woodtoaster for this character, and I cannot thank them enough! *Although "Nita Flores" isn't her real name, she picked it and kept it, as it was a very meaningful and symbolic name (brace for likely shaky and needless detail): **Virosa - Virosa, Nita's Epithet, comes from the Amanita Virosa, one of the "Destroying Angel" muchrooms. Refering to how Virosa is deadly poison to the psychic world. **Nita - Nita comes from Ama'nita'. Nita is also a Native American name, meaning Bear. This is meant to reference the invasion of North America. **Flores - Flores means Plant, and is there mostly to sound planty, and fit with the mushroom thing. Flores is a Spanish name, and is there to reference the Spanish conquest of the Aztecs. **Her name is meant to be a reference to the European invasion of America. Lumi is from Europe, Nita is from America. All in all, it's a convoluted reference to conquest and the conflict between Lumi and Nita. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Property of Holokami